This invention relates generally to estimating schedules, staffing, costs, and business and financial benefits of software implementation projects, and more particularly to a method and system for generating financial benefit estimations and reports in response to the implementation of packaged software applications employing normative and constructive estimation models to determine and support decisions for estimated costs, estimated values, resource allocations, and project schedules.